Mrs. Elliot (Secret Agent)
Mrs. Elliot (Margaret Nolan) is a secondary antagonist in the 1966 episode "Parallel Lines Sometimes Meet" for the TV series "Secret Agent". The series is also known as "Danger Man". Mrs. Elliot first appears along with her husband David Elliot ((Robert Dean) when the two drug a British husband and wife nuclear scientists who are on vacation along the English coast. The Elliot's befriended them, took them to a beach and then poisoned their wine while they were sunning themselves. After the two passed out, the Elliot's had their bodies loaded onto a plane and taken to Haiti. When John Drake (Patrick McGoohan) is sent to Haiti to investigate, he finds a Soviet agent named Nicola Tarasova (Moira Redmond) there also investigating. The two team up and begin investigating several additional deaths associated with a rich Haitian named Albert Dessiles (Errol John). It turns out that Labaste is a corrupt governmental official that are attempting to get their hands on a nuclear bomb. Their logic is that since other countries have it, Africa will end up getting blackmailed into surrendering their country's resources under threat. While trying to get close to Dessiles, Drake makes contact with David Elliot and his wife at the hotel he is staying at. The Elliot's let Drake know that they work for Dessiles, as David is his personal painter. They insist that Drake should meet him, and then arrange for an introduction. Lt. Labaste (Clifton Jones), a local policeman begins to become suspicious of Drake. The next day, the Elliot's introduce Dessiles to Drake and Tarasova in the lobby. Dessiles invites them to a dinner at his place on the harbor near his fleet of ships. At the dinner, Drake discovers that Dessiles is a scientist and engineer who also owns mines as well as ships. Dessiles shows off the paintings of his fleet that Mr. Elliot painted for him on the walls of his mansion. After leaving Dessiles, Drake, Tarasova and the Elliot's return to the hotel. The four intend to eat together in the lounge, when Drake desides to break into the Elliot's hotel room and look around. While there, Mr. Elliot arrives and wonders why his room is being searched. Drake notices a painting of Dessiles' fleet in Westport, and asks Elliot if he had been to Westport. Elliot claimed that he hadn't, and that he painted the picture from a photograph. Drake then informed him that he had been told that an English painter and his wife, that fit the Elliot's description, had been in Westport. He then said that the painter and his wife, went boating with the British scientists, that went missing. Therefore, Mr. and Mrs. Elliot had kidnapped the British nuclear scientists and had them brought to Haiti. With that information out, Elliot pulled out a pistol and told Drake that he was going to go with him to the car park out back. Tarasova provides a distraction when she enters the room, and Drake knocks him out. The two then give him a sedative, and when they force him to wake up, they have him take it and then knock him out again. It is unsure what is the fate of Mrs. Elliot who during this time was seated at the bar. However, Drake told Lt. Labaste where Elliot was, and asked him to question them when he awoke. It is assumed that they were both arrested for the murder of the nuclear scientists. Drake and Tarasova found the other missing scientists imprisoned in Dessiles mines where they were being forced to come up with a nuclear bomb. They were able to free them and kill Dessilles. Trivia *Margaret Nolan is best remembered for her non-villainess role of Dink in the 1964 James Bond film "Goldfinger", and also appeared in the title sequence of the golden painted girl on the bed in that film. *Margaret Nolan appeared as Dawn Brakes in the 1973 English comedy film "Carry on Girls". Gallery 3p1sax.gif 3p1sf7.gif screenshot_20184.png 3p1d9l.gif 3p1dg4.gif screenshot_20183.png 3p1dol.gif 3p1dvs.gif 00832b958fdca07536329c1334814708--female-photos-bond-girls.jpg 3p1dzn.gif 3p1e7m.gif screenshot_20175.png screenshot_20179.png 3p1eaa.gif screenshot_20180.png screenshot_20178.png 21252162335_375cf29bd9_b.jpg 3p1eic.gif screenshot_20182.png 3p1eq4.gif screenshot_20181.png Category:1960s Category:Barefoot Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Fate: Inconclusive